LOTM: Heroes United S6 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen back home in a gloomy state as Zulu is seen walking around the house alone) Zulu:..... ???: Foxtrot come on. (Zulu looks to find Violet up ahead knocking on Foxtrot's door) Violet: Foxtrot open the door. Please? Foxtrot: *Voice* No. Violet: Foxtrot please? Foxtrot: *Voice* No. Zulu: Something wrong...? Violet: *Sigh*....Foxtrot closed himself off in his room. He won't let me speak to him. Zulu:..... Violet: Can you help me out with this? Zulu:....Sure. (Zulu goes up and knocks on Foxtrot's door) Zulu: Bro? (No response) Zulu: Bro you okay? (No response again) Zulu: *Sigh*.... (Zulu looks at Violet before he opens the door to let himself and her in. They both find Foxtrot with his face in his pillow) Violet: Foxy.... Foxtrot: *muffled* Go away... Zulu: Foxtrot please. Foxtrot: Leave me alone... Zulu:..... (Violet walks over and crouches next to the bed) Violet: Foxy, sweetie. Foxtrot: *Muffled* No.... (Violet slowly rubs Foxtrot's back) Violet: Foxy, it's gonna be okay. Foxtrot: *Muffled* No it's not. Violet: Yes it is. We'll get through this sweetie. (Foxtrot then looks at Violet) Foxtrot: How? Violet: I- Foxtrot: Violet, I just lost my dad. That's not something you can just come back from. Violet: I know but- Foxtrot: If you think I'm gonna be happy about it, you're wrong. Violet:..... (Foxtrot then puts his face back in the pillow) Violet: Foxy.... Zulu: Foxtrot, come on bro. Foxtrot:...... (Zulu looks at Violet) Violet:..... Zulu: I'm out of ideas. Violet: Same here. Zulu: Is there something you guys do that cheers him up when he's sad? Violet: No. He's usually never sad. Zulu: *Sigh* Well... (Zulu stands up) Zulu: Just try to talk to him. I gotta go check on Mina. Violet: Okay. (Zulu leaves before he goes to look for Mina) Zulu: Mina? (Zulu continues looking before he finds Mina sitting in Omega's nursery alone in the dark) Zulu: Mina. Mina: *Sniff* H-Huh? Oh, hey Zulu.... Zulu: Are you okay? Mina::…… Not really... Zulu:.... Mina: It's just.....so quiet in here now... (Zulu says nothing before he walks and sits next to Mina) Zulu: I know. It's.....weird. Mina:.... I still remember when I first met him... Zulu: He was a son to you... Mina:... I was so broken up when I thought ht died that first time.... And when he returned as an infant it made me so happy. But now………………………… (Mina begins to tear up) Mina: Now he's not coming back..... Zulu: Mina.... (Zulu looks around before looking back at Mina) Zulu: Do you need a hug? Mina: *Nods*..... (Zulu sighs) Zulu: *Holds arms out* Come here... (Mina goes over to Zulu and hugs him tightly who returns the hug) Mina: I'm sorry Zulu.... I know he was your father.... And I know you are and the others are broken up about it too but.... *Chokes a sob* I miss him.... Zulu: *Pats Mina's back* I know Mina. I know... Mina: I just never thought I'd lose him again... Zulu: Neither did we Mina... Mina: *Tears up more* I just wish he could come back... Zulu: … *Tears up* Me to Mina.... Me to..... (The two stay there and hug each other. Meanwhile at X's nest) X:.......... Rayla: He's.... He's dead? Raynell:..... *nods* Rayla: Oh my god.... Ray: I....I never thought I'd see the day. X: The king... dead.... Ray:.... I remember when were to hunt down Omega when we were enemies.... But I regret doing that so much and now he's... Rayla: This... First Richie and now.... What is going on...? Raynell: I don't know.... (Raynell tears up) Raynell: Can I get a hug mommy? X:..... Rayla: Of course you can sweetie. Raynell: *Sniffles* …… Rayla: *Pats Raynell's back* There there sweetie. Its okay. Right X? X:........ Rayla: X? X:...... *Walks away* Rayla:...... Ray: I'll go talk to him. Rayla: Thank you Ray. (Ray walks off) Raynell: *Sniff* What did we do mommy....? Why do people want to hurt us...? What did we do? Rayla: Nothing sweetie. We did nothing wrong. (Rayla tears up a bit) Rayla: The bad people are just stuck in the past is all. Raynell: *Sniff*.... (Rayla pats Raynell's back some more) Rayla: Do you wanna go help me with the babies? Raynell: *Shakes head* I just wanna be alone right now... Rayla:....Okay sweetie. (Rayla lets Raynell go) Rayla: Just go to your room and take as much time as you need. Raynell: Okay... (The door is then heard opening as Jessica enters the nest) Raynell: Jessie....? Jessica: Hey guys. Rayla: You doing okay Jess? Jessica: Yeah. It's....just a little weird right now. Rayla: Tell me about it... Jessica: Yeah... Things are never gonna be the same again now. Raynell: *Sniff* Jessica: Raynell? You okay? Raynell: *Nods* Jessica: You sure? Raynell:..... Jessica:..... Rayla: Umm, h-how about I leave you two alone for a bit? Jessica: Okay Rayla. That's fine. Rayla: Good. I'll...be back soon. (Rayla leaves) Raynell:...… Jessica: Hey its... It'll be okay bestie. Raynell: No it's not... Jessica: How's it not? Raynell: They hate us Jessie... They all hate us... Jessica: What? No no no that's not- Raynell: They won't stop... They won't stop till we're all dead.... Jessica: Raynell that's- Raynell: It IS true Jessie! They want us dead! All of us! Jessica: Raynell calm down, we're gonna get through this together! Raynell: HOW!? THESE FED GUYS ARE EVERYWHERE!! THEY CAN GET TO US WHENEVER!! THEY GOT TO UNCLE SAMMY'S RESTAURANT, THEY GOT TO NETTLE'S NEST, THEY GOT INTO OUR HOME!! HOW ARE WE GONNA STOP THEM!?!?! (Jessica looks stunned at Raynell's outburst) Jessica: R-....Raynell.... (Raynell tears up more before she falls to her knees crying) Raynell: *Sobbing* I just can't Jessica..... I can't deal with anymore friends dying.... Jessica: *Tears up a little* Raynell… Raynell: *Sobbing* I want Richie and Omega back.... (Jessica tears up more before she goes over and falls to her knees hugging Raynell before she too begins crying) Jessica: *Crying* Me too Raynell.... Me too.... (The two hug more before a few infants begin to crawl up) ???: Jessica....? ???: Jessica...? What's wrong? ???: Why are you crying? Jessica: *Sniff* Huh? (Jessica and Raynell look at the infants) ???: Is something wrong? Jessica and Raynell:.... (The two start crying more as they grab the infants and hug them) ???: J-Jessica?? ???: What is going on? I don't understand? (The two continue to cry as they hug the infants. Meanwhile...) Charlie:..... Pearl:..... Shade: Lenny, Emily, and Uraraka:... Emily: They've just been sitting there... Shade: Should we help them? Emily: I'm not sure. Uraraka: I hate seeing Charlie like this... Lenny: Me to... Craig: *Comes up* Oh man... Charlie.... (Charlie is seen underneath a blanket) Craig: You okay man? Charlie: Go away.... Craig: Hey Charlie its me Craig. You're partner in laughter. Pearl: Take your laughter and shove it.... Craig: ! Charlie: Yeah you heard her.... (Craig says nothing as he starts walking away) Charlie:..... Uraraka: Charlie that- Charlie: Leave us alone Uraraka…. Pearl: If they don't leave, spray poison gas. Shade: ! Charlie: I plan on it. Kyle: Whoa calm down you two! We're your friends! Pearl: Then leave us alone. Charlie: Yeah. Now. Shade: Guys come on. Emily: We just wanna help you. Charlie: You can help by going away. Pearl: Yes, please.... Uraraka: Guys seriously. Emily: You can't be acting like this. It's not healthy. Charlie: We don't care... Uraraka: Guys... Please... We know how you are feeling. Pearl: What would you know? Uraraka: Just look at Mina. Shade: Yeah. She's as crushed as you. Kyle: She raised Omega. Pearl: And Omega raised us! Charlie: Exactly! Now piss off! Uraraka: HEY! DID YOU GUYS FORGET!? MINA RAISED YOU BOTH ALSO!! Charlie and Pearl:..... Kyle: Jeez.... Uraraka: Mina is right now, in Omega's old room, bawling her eyes out! *Starts to tear up* And we cared about Omega almost as much as she did! He was with us since the beginning! He's been with us every step of the way and for him to just.... just.... (Uraraka falls to her knees and starts to cry) Uraraka: *Sobbing* Just to go like that.... Charlie: *Tears up under the blanket*..... Pearl: Uraraka..... Uraraka: Its just not fair... Its not.... Emily: Uraraka…. Kyle: It's gonna be okay. Shade: Yeah. We're gonna get through this, and we're gonna get back at the guys that did this. Uraraka: We better.... (The group sits in silence before the scene cuts to Erin sitting outside Alex's room) Erin:..... (Jack walks up) Jack: Erin? Erin: Hey Jack. Jack: Is Alex still in there? Erin: Yeah. He has said a word or made a sound since we got back. Jack: What is he doing in there? Erin: I don't know. But he'll come when he's ready. (In Alex's room) Alex:...…………………… Richie: *Voice* NOT SO FAST!!! (The scene flashes to Storm aiming at Richie) Storm: *Voice* Surprise. (A gunshot is heard as Alex closes his eyes) Alex:........................... (Scene flash to when he was told about Toad's nest) Ruby: *Voice* This baby was the only survivor. Alex:........................... (Alex then slams his fist on his table) Alex: How many more....? (Scene flashes to Omega's death) Alex: How many more friends are they gonna take from us....? (The scene flashes to Alex as a tear runs down his cheek) Alex:....... Erin: Alex.... Alex: !! (Alex looks up to see Erin and Jack have entered the room) Alex: Oh... Hey guys. Erin: You okay bro? Jack: You've been in here for awhile now. Alex: Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Erin: You sure? Alex: Yeah. I've just... Been trying to make a choice. Jack: What kind of choice? Alex: It's.....complicated. Erin: Is this about Storm? Alex:...... Erin: Thought so. Alex: I just don't know what to do Erin. He's taken so much from us. Erin: *Sighs* ... Yeah I know what you mean. Jack: We need to stop him. Alex: That's what I was trying to think. I was thinking of asking The Unity Pact if they knew his location. Jack: You think they might have info? Alex: They've given info like this before. Jack: Well, I guess it's worth a shot. Erin: I doubt they'll have much though. Alex: Still.... If they can give me an idea where he might be... I can finish this. Erin: Huh? Jack: What do you mean? Alex: I mean I can kill Storm. Erin:.... Alex: I meant what I said. *Stands up* I fully intend to kill Storm. *Eyes glow* He is no match for me at my best. Erin: Alex.... Jack: Dude, are you being serious? Alex: Yes. *Clenches fist* That bastard has taken too much from us. And I plan to make him pay. As far as I'm concerned: He's not better then Alkorin. Erin: But Alex, there's other ways of handling this. Jack: Yeah, remember that we're not deranged killers Alex. Alex: But you guys can agree! He has to die! Erin: Yes I agree but- Alex: And if we don't kill him, who knows who ELSE he'll kill! And I will NOT have another of my friends die by this bastard's hand! Jack: Alex just chill out for a second! Alex: NO! *Stomps* (The resulting stomp causes the whole place to shake) Erin:..... Alex: One way or another: Storm is going to die. There is no changing my mind on this. Erin: Alex. Seriously. Stop. Jack: Yeah. This is getting ridiculous. Alex:..... Ridiculous? Ridiculous, Jack? Jack: Yes! Ridiculous! You're not yourself you- (Alex slaps Jack across the face) Jack: !! Erin: *Gasp* Alex:..... Jack:..... *Glares* … Alex: I think I'm done here. *Leaves his room* Erin: A-Alex! Alex you get back here and apologize! Alex: No. I won't. But don't worry. You won't have to see me again. I'm leaving. Erin: What?? Alex: You heard me. Erin: What do you mean leaving!? Alex: Till Storm is dead, I am leaving the Defenders. So congrats Erin. You're in charge now. Jack: Wait what?! Erin: No Alex! You can't leave! Alex: Watch me. (Alex is seen leaving the Mansion. Erin rushes out) Erin: ALEXANDER OLIVER LORTHARE YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!! Alex: I'll be back when Storm's dead Erin. Erin: No you'll come back right now goddammit! Alex: Good bye Erin. I'll see you soon enough. *Walks off* Erin: Alex! Alex!! ALEEEEX!!!! (Erin tears up as she falls to her knees and starts crying. She looks up at Alex) Erin: Big bro... (Jack Jordan and Blake H come up hearing the yelling) Jordan: Erin what's going on? Where's Alex going? Erin: *Sniff* He left.... Blake H: Huh?? Jordan: What do you mean left? Erin: He left the Defenders.... Jordan: WHAT?? Erin:...... Blake H: W-Where's he going? Erin: To kill Storm.... Blake H: Kill?? Erin:...... Jack:..... Jordan: We need to stop him! Erin: We can't Jordan. He made his choice. Jordan: But he hasn't acted on it! (Jordan grabs Erin's wrist and starts dragging her) Erin: Huh?? Jordan: Come on and get up! We're stopping him right now! Erin: But Jordan- Jordan: No buts! We're stopping big bro right now! (Erin sighs as Jordan continues dragging her after Alex) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts